


Shattered Innocence (part 1 of 2)

by Anoriell



Series: The Peredhel and his Gondorian Captain [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoriell/pseuds/Anoriell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrohir stumbles upon an unexpected sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Innocence (part 1 of 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Written over six years ago (2006-04-21), back in my early LJ days, for the '50passages challenge'. Prompt/Passage = He was naked, lying as if in a swoon on a heap of filthy rags.
> 
> Regarding one of my favorite pairings in LoTR fanfiction.
> 
> At the time, drabbles and very short fics were my forte and ever a joy to create.
> 
> Just trying to archive everything here, on AO3.

_Minas Tirith_

_Year 3006, Third Age_

_Asleep then._ Relief flooding over him, Elrohir slowly let out a deep and calming breath. _Not dead._

_But what happened here? Who did this?_

He had headed towards the WhiteTower, a remote place, hoping to escape the bustling city for some measure of peace and quiet. He had needed some time to think. Alone.

He had been wholly unprepared for the sight that greeted him upon arrival at the peak of his ascent. Dawn’s early light filtered through the shutters, revealing the battered form of Faramir … naked, lying as if in a swoon on a heap of filthy rags.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer (because I am old school that way): Tolkien is the consummate artist and Middle Earth is his chef d’oeuvre. I hold his work in highest regard and as such would not presume to unlawfully use his literary creations for profit. I am only borrowing from his imagination … for the pleasure of expounding on his already established genius.


End file.
